Limite à franchir
by JaLiiLove
Summary: Jane, Lisbon, seuls après une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée... Jane provoque, Lisbon ne sait plus comment faire pour ne pas franchir la limite qu'elle redoute...


Je voudrai remercier Guest, Chamalow et noemiiie pour leur gentilles reviews ^^ J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. Enjoy !

**Limite à franchir**

Assise côté passager, Lisbon réfléchissait. Jane, au volant, avait les yeux fixés sur la route, quoique parfois, un regard vers sa partenaire lui échappait. Il était près de 1 heure du matin. Ils étaient en route vers la maison de Jane. Elle avait insisté pour rentrer chez elle, mais il leur faudrait une demi-heure de plus… Alors elle avait cédé et se demandait maintenant si c'était la chose qu'elle aurait dû faire.

Oui, Jane l'avait invité à dîner après une longue affaire. Oui, elle avait accepté. Oui, ils avaient peut-être un peu trop rit… un peu trop bu. Mais ce n'était plus le moment de regretter. Après tout, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait passé une très bonne soirée. Et puis maintenant, quoi ? Elle allait dormir dans la chambre d'ami de Jane après avoir bu un décaféiné. C'était tout. Absolument tout.

Arrivé devant la maison, ils sortirent de la voiture. Lisbon eut la tête qui vacilla un peu et Jane la soutint pour arriver devant la porte. Ils entrèrent, et elle alla s'affaler sur le divan. Jane prépara des boissons chaudes et tendit l'une d'elle à Lisbon en s'asseyant à côté. Tandis qu'elle buvait une gorgée, il se mit à la contempler.  
-Vous savez que vous êtes belle ? Lisbon sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, rougissante. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer mais Jane l'en empêcha.  
-Vous rougissez. C'est encore mieux.  
-Non, arrêtez, Jane.  
-Je ne peux plus faire de compliments, maintenant ?  
-Il ne devait rien arriver… rien arriver de plus à partir de maintenant. On a déjà été trop loin.  
-Vous voulez parler de quand vous avez avoué que vous aimiez bien quand je vous taquinais ? Ou bien de quand on a failli…  
-Stop, taisez-vous ! s'écria Lisbon en lui faisant une tape sur le bras et en posant la tasse sur la table basse.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent. Présentons les faits, Agent Lisbon. Nous nous sommes presque embrassé.  
Lisbon gémit en enfuyant son visage entre ses mains.  
-D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait.  
Elle se redressa et le regarda d'un air interdit. Il se défendit vivement.  
-Mais c'est vrai ! C'est ambigu entre nous depuis très longtemps. Au moins, là, on aurait pu être sûr que…  
-Jane, fermez-là ! Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible, entre nous. Et je me félicite de ne pas avoir cédé… heu… à…  
-La tentation ? demanda Jane avec un sourire séducteur. Vous vous sentiez _tentée_ par mes douces lèvres, Lisbon ?  
Cette dernière posa un instant ses yeux sur les lèvres concernées. Un instant de trop.  
-Dans le mille, fit Jane. Lisbon eut un soupir d'exaspération. Vivement qu'il arrête de la provoquer, vivement qu'elle puisse aller se coucher… Vivement qu'elle cesse de se demander ce que ça aurait fait si… si elle avait osé. Finalement, elle lâcha :  
-Nous sommes beaucoup trop alcoolisés pour avoir cette conversation.  
-Oh, mais attendez… Vous êtes toujours tentée, hein ? Allez, avouez-le !  
-Non, bien-sûr que non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille avec ça ? C'était juste une minute d'inattention et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un horrible profiteur, Jane !  
-Teresa… Vous pouvez m'appeler Patrick, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Déstabilisée par ce brusque changement de ton, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Lourdement, elle fit non de la tête d'un air réprobateur.  
-Vous profitez… que je sois fatiguée et que je ce ne soit pas ma maison.  
-Ne cherchez pas de preuves contre moi, murmura-t-il toujours en se rapprochant ostensiblement d'elle. Il la regarda avec tendresse. Elle semblait si vulnérable… Il savait que ça devenait un terrain dangereux à partir du moment où elle ne savait plus se défendre. Et lui, jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ? Aurait-il le courage de faire ce qu'elle disait impossible ? Ne le regretterait-il pas ensuite ? Il avait terriblement envie de le sauter le pas, et il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'admettre.  
Lisbon ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle non plus. Elle comprenait parfaitement où il venait en venir, mais n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'arrêter… De pouvoir contrôler… De pouvoir _résister à la tentation_, cette fois. Mais il le fallait, non ? Parce-que c'était interdit, parce-qu'elle devait respecter les règles. Parce-que Jane était son ami et que ça n'était pas raisonnable. Parce-qu'elle s'était promis qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus. Pourtant… pourtant, sa tête vacillait, son sœur battait, sa conviction s'envolait peu à peu, malgré elle. _« C'est ambigu entre nous depuis très longtemps ». _C'était vrai. Mais il suffisait d'une seule fois pour que tout bascule. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? A vrai dire, elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle voulait, ni ce qui était judicieux de faire. Elle comprit que la partie était perdue. Ses yeux passèrent du regard de son consultant à ses lèvres. A quoi bon s'éterniser ? Qu'il le fasse donc. Au fond d'elle, elle n'attendait que ça. C'était une sorte de signal pour Jane qui s'approcha alors, encore plus près… Teresa ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres de Jane sur les sienne. Son cœur accéléra le mouvement. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le tendre baiser qui les unissait. Jane passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa taille, pour l'attirer vers elle. Teresa, elle, le prit maladroitement par le dos et posa l'autre main sur son épaule. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser ainsi enlacés. Ce fut pour tous les deux un moment de bonheur et de douceur qu'ils n'avaient pas connu depuis longtemps. Au bout d'une longue minute, ils se détachèrent. Lisbon baissa les yeux, emplie d'une culpabilité soudaine et inattendue pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Jane lui releva délicatement le menton avec deux doigts et la força à le regarder.  
-Lisbon. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Jane eut alors un petit sourire.  
-Je ne dirais pas à Bosco que vous me préférez à lui. Lisbon se mit alors à rire, ce qui fit retomber toute la tension qui était en elle jusqu'à présent.  
-Arrêtez avec Bosco, il ne m'aime pas, il…  
-Mais si, enfin ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire tout en se levant du canapé. Bien-sûr qu'il est fou de vous, avec vos beaux yeux vert, votre sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui,…  
Lisbon aussi s'était levée et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la chambre d'amis.  
-Oh, vous n'allez pas recommencez ! lança-t-elle. Il la suivit.  
- …vos magnifiques cheveux dans lesquels j'ai toujours eu envie de glisser les doigts… Elle se retourna brusquement. Elle fut ferme mais il y avait une note d'amusement dans sa voix.  
-On a déjà repoussé la limite des limites, _« Patrick »_, alors si vous espérez plus, vous pouvez toujours rêver, c'est NON ! Elle entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte à clé. De l'autre côté, Jane fit :  
-Oh mais je n'espère pas plus ! J'ai embrassé Teresa Lisbon, j'ai embrassé Teresa Lisbon ! chantonna-t-il en s'éloignant de la porte. Lisbon sourit et s'affaissa sur le lit. Il ne savait vraiment pas la fermer.


End file.
